This invention relates to a skateboard and more particularly toward a skateboard including a plurality of endless tracks for independently movable trucks which improve the operation and stability of the skateboard.
As is well known in the art, conventional skateboards include a footboard with front and rear carriages mounted on the under surface thereof. The front and rear carriages support front and rear axles, respectively. Two front wheels are mounted on the opposite ends of the front axle and two rear wheels are mounted on the opposite ends of the rear axle.
Such conventional skateboards have proven to be very commercially successful. Unfortunately, they have also proven to be extremely dangerous. Because of the wheel arrangement, when the skateboard passes over a small bump or stone or the like, its operation becomes extremely unstable causing the rider to be thrown therefrom. This becomes even more particularly dangerous when the skateboard is being utilized on a street or sidewalk since the rider stands the chance of being hit by a motor vehicle if thrown from the skateboard.
Applicants are aware of at least one proposed attempt to reduce the above problem. This proposed solution is an eight wheel skateboard which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,557. The patented device substitutes front and rear trucks on the front and rear axles instead of the standard wheel pairs. Each truck is in the form of a rectangular frame having four wheels mounted adjacent its four corners. Applicants believe, however, that this prior art device is still not satisfactory since movement of a wheel on one side of the skateboard results in similar movement of the complementary wheel on the other side of the skateboard. Thus, it does not appear that this prior art skateboard is substantially safer than the conventional skateboard.